Hannukah Party
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: First Challenge Jethro discovers Ziva still loves him, but he is with Hollis. NOTE: ZIVA AND JETHRO WERE TOGETHER 16 YEARS AGO


This is my first challenge ok!

_It was written on a forum .net/topic/57396/12971646/1/_

_Basically it had to include the following; _

**[x]**_ A __halloween costume_

**[x] **_A __jealous Ziva_

**[x] **_A __jealous McGee_

**[x] **_The line __"We must, as humans, do as humans do. Otherwise it is an insult to our species!"_

**[x]**_ A __jewish tradition_

**[x]**_Gibbs head slapping the director__ (preferably Vance....but can be any director)_

**[x] **_A __forgein food mentioned/eaten by Tony_

**[x]**_ A __party__ of some kind. ( holiday, birthday occasion...ect.)_

_Pairing claims __can be made... but it doesn't matter. _

**WARNING: **

**ZIVA AND JETHRO DATED IN ISRAEL WAY BEFORE NCIS, AND WAY BEFORE PARIS!**

**ALL ASPECTS THAT MUST BE INCLUDED DUE TO REQUIREMENTS ARE UNDERLINED AND BOLD !**

_**Disclaimer; **__**Do not own anything.....very sorry to disspoint..its just I did ask father christmas for it but.......apparently he aint real....well they couldve told me that before I paid for the bloody postage stamp!**_

_**-CHALLENGE-**_

_Currently the entire team, including Director Shepherd, who had been covinced to go by Abby, were at Jethro's house and Abby had brought her new boyfriend and Hollis had come along with Jethro. _

_Abby had decided to throw a __**Hannukah**__**party **__for Ziva, and they had nominated Gibbs's house, saying it was easier because everyone knows where it is had decided to wear her gothic fairy, __**halloween costume**__, and everyone else were still in their work attire._

_Currently, Jenny was drinking Bourban and was deep in conversation with Ducky, Hollis was sitting beside Jethro on the sofa, with her hand possesively resting on his kneee as he had his arm loosely thrown around her shoulders causing __**Ziva to become Jealous**__, she had always been in love with him since they first met, but he had moved on, and she wished he loved her. Abby was sitting in the lap of her current boyfriend's lap, making __**McGee jealous**__, truth be told that was the only reason she invited her new boyfriend tonight, and then there was Tony, well as per usual he was eating, __**voule vantes**__, or rather scoffing them down like a pig, as Ziva would describe it if she was taking notice of him._

_Jenny wasnt really listening to Ducky, she was thinking about what she was going to say to SECNAV, due to the fact that Jethro had yet again managed to piss off the FBI! _

**"We must, as humans, do as humans do. Otherwise it is an insult to our species**", Ducky said, thinking the director was listening to him, but her was wrong.

She looked at him, slightly confused, "Erm...sorry...what was you saying Duck?"

Jethro, happened to walk past her from getting a drink for Hollis, and **headslapped** her as a joke to make her listen, causing her to glare at him, and he smirked walking back to Hollis.

"Dont worry, Jennifer dear, you have a lot on your mind"

She nodded acknowledging him.

Tony sat down beside Ziva, pulling her out of her thoughts of the sexy, blue eyes man infront of her, and glanced at him, before he leant over and whipsered in her ear.

"You fancy the bossman dont ya!"

"No, I do not DiNozzo, it would be highly innapropriate, he is my boss!", she exclaimed slightly louder, causing Abby to giggle.

"Admit it youve got the hots for the boss", he whipsered once more into her ear.

"Shut up DiNozzo, okay! It doesnt matter cause hes in love with that bimbo!", she screamed at the top of her lungs in his face causing everyone to turn around and look at them as she slapped him across the face, and walked out and sat out the back on the porch, in the dark.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs headslapped him, "What did you do to her?" gesturing to Zivas retreating form.

"Erm...well....erm boss..its..erm..."

"Spit it out DiNozzo!"

"Well, shes in love with you"

He looked confused, "Where did you get such daft ideas?"

"She told me"

Before he knew it Hollis was standing at his side, talking softly, "Go to her Jethro, I know you love her"

"But....."

"Go, Jethro"

He nodded and walked out following Ziva, he sat beside her, pulling her into his arms, as she leant her head on his shoulder revelling in his touch.

"Im sorry", she whispered

"Hey, you know my rule on apologies"

She chuckled softly, and smiled up at him, "Yeah I do"

"Tony told me why your upset"

"So, let me guess....you have come out here to tell me that, you do not love me because you love her, and you want me to forget what we used to be like. I miss us Jethro."

"I wasnt coming out here to say that, I miss us too Ziva"

"What are you saying?"

"Im saying Ziva, I want to give us another go"

"What about Hollis?"

"She said to go to you cause she knows I love you, not her"

"I love you too Jethro"

Their lips met in a soft and loving kiss beneath the moonlight, whilst Abby, McGee and Tony watched from the kitchen window, smiling.

Abby turned to McGee and grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him hard, causing her current boyfriend to leave.

The next morning, Ziva awoke looking into a pair of sexy blue eyes, and McGee awoke in a coffin.

**-CHALLENGE-**

**REVIEW?**

**IF YOU DIDNT UNDERSTAND THE LAST BIT.............IT MEANS ZIVA WOKE UP IN JETHROS BED AND MCGEE AWOKE IN ABBYS!**


End file.
